1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for brake fluid pressure control.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an actuator for brake fluid pressure control having a structure where a circuit board, on which various electric components for brake fluid pressure control such as electric circuits for driving electromagnetic valves or a motor and an electronic control unit including electronic parts are mounted, is fixed integrally to a block to which a fluid pressure circuit and various electric components are assembled. The circuit board and the electronic parts are covered by a case for preventing them from being flooded. Part of the case is extended laterally beyond an edge of the block, and a connector connected to the circuit board is disposed in this extended part to enable electrical connection between the circuit board and the outside through this connector.
More specifically, the case is formed with a first open part in which the various electric components are accommodated and a second open part in which the connector is disposed, and is fixed to the block on the side of the first open part so that the connector can be electrically connected to the outside through the second open part. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-241845.
However, the above conventional actuator for brake fluid pressure control has a problem in that the circuit board cannot be assembled to the inside of the case through the open part of the case, because the circuit board has a size laterally extending from the block to the connector disposed in the extended part of the block. Accordingly, conventionally, the case is divided into a cover part and a frame part, the cover part constituting a surface opposite to the block and parallel to the circuit board, the frame part constituting the first and second open parts.
However, when the case is divided as described above, the cover part and the frame part have to be joined together through a packing, or have to be welded together using vibration welding or the like to provide a wide area sealing to ensure liquid-tightness of the inside of the case. Accordingly, there have been a problem that equipment for performing vibration welding or the like is needed, and a problem that it is difficult to ensure uniform sealing over the wide area.